moonseacampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
All Faiths
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' In the morning when the group wakes up, Peck and Dortha take the time to finally ask some questions about what the rest are doing there. Once they are filled in, the two agree to help. They all agree that it would be good to try and gather more information. Cirra suggests that that we could try talking to townspeople while we are wearing our disguises. After a little more discussion it is decided it would probably be best to go out in common clothes. Peck and Dortha start leading the group back to the tavern they visited the night before, and on the way out they all see a group of cultists converging on the area that they had just left. Finding this suspicious, Sebastian decides to follow since he is the most stealthy while the others try to find somewhere safe. Eventually the party finally does find the tavern and they enter. Inside they see the bartender and 3 other groups of people occupying tables, each has their own personal source of light from the lanterns the group had noticed people carrying. When Eric tries to light a torch it flickers out, so instead he pulls a coin out and uses a light cantrip on it. The group places an order for breakfast and take an unoccupied table. When the meal arrives the bartender tells them it is "On the house for those such as yourselves." He is surprised that Eric isn't wearing a symbol of the goddess however. When Eric asks which goddess he is referring to, the man looks askance and says he must have been wrong about them. At this point he does charge them for the meals, and also an additional silver to "keep quiet". While the group is eating, Dortha decides to approach a couple at another table that looks to be on a first date. Using her age to her advantage she is able to gather some information about how people came to be here. The woman gives Dortha directions to where the group can obtain a lantern but tells them they will need an excuse as to why they need a "replacement". The woman also tells Dortha that she knows the owner of this tavern and that he may have a place for them to stay. As the group is heading out the door to go get a lantern, the bartender hands Cirra a small piece of paper that says "Safe to all faiths" and has an address on it. They all agree to find this location first, rather than going for the lantern. They are able to locate the address with little problem and find themselves in front of a two-story building, with Cirra knocking on the door. After a few moments there is a light in the window moving towards the door, and a man in servants clothes answers the door asking what brings them here. Cirra tells the man that we were given this address by the bartender at The Rusty Shadow. The man looks at us and asks Cirra "What do you carry with you?" and after a moment of thought she responds "Faith", and the group is invited in. The man opens the door to the basement and motions them down. The group starts to descend with Eric bringing up the rear. Having no light, Eric uses light again, and the man smacks him upside the head. Eric turns to leave and the man uses magic to hold him in place, while he takes the light and smothers it, gags and binds Eric, all the while explaining that Eric is endangering all the people in this building. When they reach the bottom he informs us of the rules of the house and if we want to stay we WILL follow them. 1) Do not invoke the name of any God as it draws attention. This plane is hotly contested and they do not want to invite the attention of those who believe this area to be theirs. 2) Do not cast light spells unless we are followers of the "Church in charge" whose deity they refer to as the Goddess of Darkness. 3) Do not bring in any items that would allow scrying into the building. He tells Eric that he must agree before he will be unbound. Realizing that they have already broken rule number 3A number of the group still wear the amulets that were given to them before entering the shadowfell. . and indicates that he can not comply with a shake of the head. Realizing what he must be thinking of, Cirra steps forward and explains that they may have already unknowingly broken a rule and tells them of the amulets. The man calls another person forward to inspect them and it turns out that the remaining amulets are all fakes and hold no magical properties. Now that this has been addressed he asks again if Eric will comply. Still fuming Eric agrees, though when they ungag him he does say he will follow the rules "While in the house". They offer a place where any who wish may spend time in prayer to whichever god they choose and Eric takes them up on this, making a big show of it so that all know exactly whom he follows. meanwhile Mogrin is offering medical assistance to any who may need it, while trying to also talk to them and gather information. It is discovered that the children that the group previously encountered . are the children of those that came here during The Shift. Any children born in this plane turn out that way. Other questions lead the group to understand that the Cult of Hecate seems to be the leading group in this city and they are responsible for the barrier that we saw upon arrival .. They are told that the center of town is where the main church is and there are daily services. They are not required but it is good to be seen sometimes to keep a low profile. With that the group settles down for the night. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Eric Smith * Cirra * Sebastian Rattlecap * Mogrin * Dortha Blacklung * Peck Gnarlwood 'New' 'Returning' Footnotes